Your World, Is My World
by StarrIs4Bieber
Summary: While trying to escape crazed fans, Justin Bieber meets a girl who seems like she could be the girl of his dreams. But who she is may stand in the way of them being together. May end up being M, may not. Didn't know what category to put it in.
1. I Met Ya Girl My Heart Went Knock Knock

**About this book - While trying to escape crazed fans, Justin Bieber meets a girl who seems like she could be the girl of his dreams. But who she is may stand in the way of them being together.**

**A/N: Okay this is my first story on my new fanfiction account. But it is my very first EVER Justin Bieber fanfic. Please read and tell me your honest opinion. I don't want to post anymore of this if it isn't good.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HIM.**

*******************

_Justin's POV_

I ran as fast I could from the screaming fans. I shouldn't have gone out without my bodyguard. Before I knew it, I had lost them. The only bad thing was I had lost myself as well. Somehow I had ended up in a woods.

"UGH!" I shouted angrily. I kicked my foot hard against a tree. Bad idea. I immediately regretted it when I fell to th ground.

"Dammit! That was your bad foot! You just got that cast off, you dumb ass!" I scolded myself.

I lied there on the ground in pain. After awhile I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I was becoming weak.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Oh no. Thats alot of blood. Don't worry, i'm gonna help you." A sweet voice said softly. I smiled weakly at the sound. Then I felt arms around me, picking me up. Suddenly I felt as if I was flying. Then, before I could attempt to say anything, I just faded into darkness.

*******************

Arianna's POV

I had done all I could to help the beautiful blonde boy. All I could do now was wait to see if he would wake. Then I saw something that filled me with so much joy, his eyelashes fluttered.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" He asked faintly.

"You're with me." I said smiling.

I saw him smile at that. Then he asked, "What's your name?".

He still hadn't fully opened his eyes but once I said "Arianna" they fluttered open all the way and he looked at me.

"It's a beautiful name." He complimented.

I smiled then asked, "And yours?".

"You don't know me?" He asked confused.

I shook my head, wondering how I could know him.

"I'm Justin." He said. He seemed happy that I hadn't known him.

Then he looked around. "Do you mind telling me where we are?"

"It's not known to mortals." I said.

He looked very confused at that.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I'll listen to it. As long as means you'll let me stay longer. Arianna." When he said my name he smiled even bigger and I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to see if anyone would like it before I put anymore. ****So please review.**


	2. Now All I See Is You

**A/N: Thanks blue-and-purple-bieberbabe you don't know how happy I am that somebody actually likes it. Here's the next chapter. It's longer than the last. Again I wanna know all of your honest thoughts on it. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HIM. NOR DO I OWN THE IDEA OF WEREWOLVES, VAMPIRES, ELVES, MERMAIDS, FAIREES AND ANY OTHER MYTHICAL CREATURES MENTIONED.**

* * *

Justin's POV

I sat up and leaned my back up against the wood wall and waited for Arianna to begin her story. She was busy making tea or something though so I just looked down at my foot to see what she had done.

It was wrapped in some kind of fabric that was very soft to the touch. It looked like it was done by a professional. It was even better than that thing my real doctor did the first time. I was impressed. Arianna seemed perfect.

I looked up to see her still workin on the tea. Oh well, it gave me more time to look at her.

I started with her face. Her features were perfect and her complexion was fair. She had no sign of acne whatsoever. Her light blue eyes were like the sky on a perfect day. Her bangs swept to the side and were perfectly straightened. The rest of her red hair fell in perfectly loose curls on her shoulders. She was wearing a sundress that was a light purple that complimented her curves perfectly. Everything about her was perfect, even her ass.

I was snapped out of my trance by her turning around and asking "So do you want sugar or not?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sugar." I said like a moron.

She giggled then walked over and sat my cup down beside me.

"So you still wanna hear the story?" She asked.

I nodded, ready to hear anything from her.

* * *

Arianna's POV

"First off, you are not in your world anymore, you are in mine. This place is called Saphemerubia..."

"It's like saphire, emerald and ruby all combined." Justin interrupted.

I smiled at him and said, "That's exactly right. Saphemerubia was found by the first supernatural creatures ever. The vampire, the werewolf, the elf, the fairee, and the immortal. They created this place with a spell and the combination of three gems.."

"Saphire, emerald and ruby." He said smiling.

"Right," I said and smiled back, "This place was made as an escape from the hatrid of mortals who were scared of them and reacted violently. Since then they have multiplied. It remains a safe haven for us. Humans can't enter."

"So how am I here?" He asked.

"I was about to get their Mr. Impatient." I teased him.

He blushed lightly.

"The only way a human can enter is if they are trying to escape from harm or if they need help. You see, even though your kind doesn't want to accept us, we still long to be accepted. So we try to help whenever we can."

"So you're like a vampire or something?" He asked a little terrified.

I laughed and said, "No. I'm an immortal. I have powers like a vampire but without the grotesque need to quench my hunger with blood. And like a werewolf, I can tranfigure myself into something else. Like a fairee, I can fly without the bothersome wings and short height. And like a mermaid, I can swim without having to come for air but I don't have gills."

"Woah. Seems like you have it made." He said raising his eyebrows.

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, I should be getting you home." I said standing up.

* * *

Justin's POV

"What? No. I wanna stay with you." I complained.

She smiled, "I want you to stay too but your parents will worry, won't they?".

I grimaced, "Eh. I don't care.".

"You should." She said confused.

"Well they don't have any interest in me at this time." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting herself beside me.

"My dad's new wife just had a baby and he's all wrapped up in the little boy. He won't even answer my texts or phone calls anymore. And my mom, she is starting to like Usher. He's my..." I stopped before I went into my career life. I wanted to see if she would fall for the real me before I told her about that stuff "...a close family friend. And thats all way too awkward for me."

She put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry", she whispered comfortingly.

"Not your fault. Anyway I would appreciate it if you'd let me stay here for a while." I said.

"Ummm. I can't do that. How about we go back to your world and rent a hotel." She suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because some supernaturals don't like humans. If any of those caught you here, you would be murdered."

I gulped.

She took my hand in hers and pulled me up. The pain came to me instantly when I put pressure on my foot. "AH!!" I cryed out in agony. A few tears fell. She quickly lifted me effortlessly into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Justin." She apologized worriedly.

"S'ayight, shawdie." I said as the pain died down.

She carried me out of the house, then flew me into the air. I fainted again, but this time from the height.

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd ya think?**


	3. Adore Ya Girl I Want Ya

**A/N: Thanks to CullenGirl101 and again to blue-and-purple-bieberbabe for reviewing and favoriting this story. Also thanks to bieberbaby124 and ..Oddness for just reading and favoriting it. You guys don't know how happy I am to know that somebody actually likes this story :) ****Anyway here's the next chapter. Again honest reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING AND ANYONE RELATED TO HIM. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TOWN OF LONDON, ENGLAND. NOR DO I OWN ANY MYTHICAL AND SUPERNATURAL CREATURE MENTIONED.**

* * *

Justin's POV

I woke up in a big fancy bed. I sat up and looked around for Arianna.

"Boo!" She said, making me jump.

I turned around and she was there on the pillows. I smiled at the sight of her.

"Where are we?" I asked still smiling.

"I don't know. Somewhere called...London? I think." She said shrugging.

"We're in London, England!!" I exclaimed shocked by this news.

"Yeah? Is that bad?" She said looking worried.

"No, no, not at all. I just can't believe it." I said calming down.

"Oh. Okay." She said.

Then she came closer to me. It gave me chills.

"Do you want me to heal your leg completely? Right now?" She asked.

"Yeah. That would be great." I said.

"Lie down." She whispered.

I did as she said. She closed her eyes. "Don't move no matter what. It could be deadly if you do.".

"Okay." I said.

She gently placed her hands on my face. Then she moved them down to my neck, down my shoulders and to my hands then she brought them back up.

Her touchin me was giving me the chills. Big time.

She then trailed her hands down my chest. When she came close to going below my hips I almost jumped from the feeling but then I reminded myself what Arianna had warned me. She continued to travel to my feet, when she reached them she stopped and squeezed them hard making me want to scream from the pain. Then it was all gone.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I feel so...energized." I said.

"That's because I did a full healing. It helped you gain health in every part of your body and it got rid of any disease that was beginning to start." She smiled.

"I think you just wanted an excuse to touch me." I said smirking.

"That was part of it." She admitted blushin.

"You little thing you." I said laughin.

* * *

Arianna's POV

I sat on the hotel's bed and flipped through a magazine. Justin was taking a shower. We had been here in London for only a week, and I had began falling for Justin. Hard. I was so tempted to peek through the crack in the bathroom door. But I snapped myself out of that daydream quickly.

Have you lost every bit of your mind? I asked myself. You would never have even thought of something so lustful a week ago.

Justin came out of the bathroom with just a towel. He was nicely fit. Mortals of this time would call what he had a four-pack.

"Are you staring at my body?" He asked smirking.

"What? Uh...no! Why would you think that?" I said defensively.

"Come on, Ari", That was what he called me, "you know you want this." He said smiling and sliding his hand down his chest.

I just laughed and so did he. Then he got his clothes and went back into the bathroom.

I layed back and shook my head.

I turned on the tv.

"_The American popstar Justin Bieber..._" I quickly looked up at that the picture looked just like my Justin. "_...has been missin for a whole week now. Police are asking friends and family of the last time they saw or heard from him..._" The reporter left the screen and it showed a crying mother "_...'Justin, baby, please come home. We miss you so much and are so worried. And if someone has stolen my baby boy, please bring him back. Please i'm begging you. I need my baby home'..._" I was in tears just watching her. the reporter came back on the screen "_...There you have it. So if you see him anywhere please contact his mother, her number is at the bottom of the screen. Back to Edmund with the weather._"

I clicked the rewind button. "Justin!" I shouted in tears. He ran out to meet me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't speak I just sniffled and pressed play. He watched the screen tears welling up like a flood in his eyes. When it was done i turned it off.

"So that is you?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

Justin's POV

"Hello? Mom?" I said in tears.

"Oh!! Justin!! Oh my baby!! Are you okay?" She asked sounding overjoyed yet worried.

"Yeah mom. Look i'm fine. I ran away cause I got mad. And now..well...let's just say i'm in London, England right now." I said.

"Come home soon please baby." She begged.

"I am and i'm bringing a friend. She helped me out and she has nowhere to go right now. And yeah the next flight back is tomorrow."

"Oh good! Baby i'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah. And hey i'm sorry."

"Oh its fine as long as you are okay."

"Ok. Well I gotta go. I love you bye." I said hanging up.

I turned around to see Ari looking out the window. "It's getting dark." She noted.

"Yeah. I know." I said lying down.

Ari came and layed herself on her side next to me.

The closeness gave me tingles.

"So we're going to your home tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded.

"That's nice. I get to meet your family." She said smiling.

"Yeah. They're the best." I said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you find me...attractive?"

"Uh...uhh...truth?"

"Please?"

"Yes. I think you are fine."

"Fine?" She asked tilting her head.

"Mortals say it when they think a girls hot or sexy."

"So am I hot or sexy?" She asked smirking.

"Uh...uhh..uh.."

"Come on. Tell me what you think."

"Okay...I think you are extremely sexy."

She smiled. "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

My insides filled with joy and I excitedly said "Yes!"

She giggled.

I slapped my head. Moron.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And your thoughts are...?**


	4. Your World Is My World

**A/N: I just noticed that I didn't ever give you guys correct pronunciation.**

**Arianna = Air-E-On-Uh**

**Saphemerubia = Sahh(like Da in Daddy, lol I feel like a kindergarten teacher)Fee-Muh-Rue-Bee-Uh**

**Lol well there ya go. Anyway here is the new chapter. True Reviews only.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING AND ANYONE RELATED TO HIM NOR DO I OWN ANY SONG RECORDED BY HIM.**

* * *

Justin's POV

We are just unboarding the plane from London. I have Ari's hand in mine, a thing I will never get used to because the feeling is just so...different. I had never felt this way about a girl before.

"Justin? Oh Justin!!!" My mom ran to me the moment she saw me.

Then I saw that my dad was here too. "Justin, I thought you were dead." He said crying.

"I'm okay guys." I said.

"Don't you ever run away again!" They both scolded simultaneously.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Calm down." I said raising my hands up in surrender.

"And who is this?" Dad asked.

"Oh. Mom, Dad, i'd like to introduce my girlfriend. Arianna, this is my mom and dad.

"Nice to meet you both." She said smiling.

"You too." Dad said nodding.

"May I ask how old you are?" My mom asked.

"Oh yes of course. I'm seventeen." Ari said. Hmm... I didn't even know that, I thought.

"Mhm and you do know my boy is only fifteen, right?" Mom said narrowing her eyes.

"Mom, I'm turning sixteen in two months. And besides age doesn't matter. Dad was older than you by five years." I said.

"And do you see how that turned out?" She asked.

My dad and I both rolled our eyes.

"Be nice to the girl, Pat." Dad said.

"Don't call me that. You lost that privledge fourteen years ago." Mom said putting her hand up.

I frowned. "Don't fight. Please."

"I'm sorry." They both said.

Arianna looked down at her feet.

"Well, come on. Time to go home." Mom said walking away.

My dad nodded goodbye, then we followed my mother back to her car.

* * *

Arianna's POV

I felt the car slow down and looked out the window. The house was big but not too big. It looked very nice.

Justin opened my door and lead me inside. Then he took my hand and showed me to his room and we sat on his bed.

"So. American popstar?" I asked remembering the news.

"Oh. That. Yeah. I guess. I was hoping you wouldn't see that." He said looking down like he was ashamed.

"Why were you gonna hide that? It doesn't sound bad," I said confused.

"Just because I didn't want you to fall for the the fame and not me." He said.

"Justin..." I began picking his head up so he would look in my eyes "...I'm not that kinda girl."

He just looked deep in my eyes and smiled, "I believe you."

"So I wanna hear this amazing voice you have." I said smiling playfully.

He smiled then got up and got his acoustic guitar. He started strumming a beautiful rythmn.

"_Your world, is my world_

_and my fight, is your fight_

_my breath, is your breath..."_

He stopped singing at that and looked at me for my opinion.

"You're voice...it's like...an angel's." I said trying to find the write words to describe so incredible.

He smiled but said, "No, shawdie, i'm no angel. You are. You are almost too perfect to be real."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Not a problem at all." He said.

I layed my head on his shoulder and then decided to break the bad news.

"You know, I have to go back to my world soon." I said.

"What? No. Why?" He asked sadly.

"Because it's where I live. I have friends there, I have family. I can't stay away from them forever." I said lifting my head to look back in his eyes.

"Then I'll go with you." He said.

"But.." I started but he put his finger to my lips.

"Your world, is my world. No matter what the cost I will risk anything and everything to be with you, always." He said.

I smiled and said "Okay."

He kissed my forehead then said, "Come on, let's go inform my mother."

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? I need to know! LOL by the way the house they are in right now is the one in Atlanta not the one in Stratford. Just thought you may have wondered about that. Anyway...yeah...reviews!! :)**


	5. Da Truth Is That Ya Know Im Never Leavin

**A/N: Okay new chapter. I need reviews to continue writing cause i'm not sure if you guys are still liking it :/ Please honest reviews.**

**New Word: Diamondaria = Die-Mund-Are-Re-A**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING AND ANYONE RELATED TO HIM.**

* * *

Justin's POV

"You can't leave again! Not this soon!" My mom fussed.

"Mom, this is important. I'll stay in touch. I swear. I'll text from now and until I get back." I promised her. "Please, Mom. Please."

She let out a deep breath and said, "Fine."

"Yes!" I said then I jumped up and smiled big.

Arianna giggled.

"But if I don't get a text from you within the time of 20 minutes each time. I'm calling you and forcing you to come home." My mom said seriously.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

She kissed my cheek and said, "Bye, my baby boy. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." I promised smiling at her.

Then Ari took my hand and lead me outside.

* * *

Arianna's POV

"Does your backyard have alot of room?" I asked Justin.

"Uh...yeah? I guess. Why?" He asked very confused.

"Just hold my hand as tight as you can and dont let go." I said. He gripped my hand tight, but his mortal grip was not good enough for what we had to do.

"That's not gonna work." I sighed.

"For what? What's going on?" He asked even more confused.

"I got it! Get on my back and don't ask questions." I said knowing he could get many thoughts from that statement.

He hopped on my back.

"Now wrap your arms around me tight and dont let go for anything." I said.

He did as I said.

I placed my left arm behind my back and over him, wanting to keep him secure.

"Don't let go." I said again.

"I won't." He promised.

I took off at my full immortal speed and leaped into the air where the portal had just appeared. We flew through the dimensional link and into Saphemerubia. I landed on the ground in front of my house. I slipped him off my back and hurried to turn around and caught him in my arms before he fell.

How did I knew he had passed out again? I thought sarcastically then laughed out loud.

I carried him into my house and layed him on my bed and covered him up.

I smiled as I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so cute.

I can't believe he's mine. I thought to myself.

"Arianna Elizabeth Diamondaria. You are in big trouble! You are not to leave the castle ever! You know that! And to leave a place so extravagant to come to this...this dump!.." My mother began as she barged in.

"It's not a dump! I made it myself! Out of natural things! Unlike that castle! Which was constructed from resources and materials we shouldn't take in plenty!.." I interupted but in turn was interupted as well.

"We are not taking them in excess, young lady! Besides, we did it to make it more cormforting and beautiful!.."

"Well it is not!! It is far from it!.."

"You know know damn well that your father only rebuilt it to look like that so that his daughter could live in a much more royal place when she got the throne!.."

"I've seen pictures of how it looked before, mother. It was perfect! Naturally made! That IS royalty to me! Being natural!.."

"Natural is for peasants! You are royalty! Royalty means things of extravagance!.."

"I don't care, mother!.."

"You!....What is that?" She asked calming down and looking behind me and seeing Justin.

I gulped, not knowing what she would do.

"Is that...is that a mortal? You know that they are forbidden." She said giving me a serious look.

"They shouldn't be. Not all of them are bad. Some of them are kind and..."

"No they are not! They are masters at lying and tricking!.."

"Justin isn't like the rest!"

She paused and just looked at me. "You know his name?".

"Yes. I know more about him than you think you do."

She looked from him and back to me.

"What is he like?"

"He is kind, caring, great at listening and trying to understand. He's funny, sweet, handsome, poetic..."

"Slow down there, Arianna. Handsome? Are you smitten by this mortal?" My mother asked tilting her head.

"Uhh... I was just merely stating an obvious fact." I tried to cover the truth.

"Oh, Arianna. Oh no, no, Arianna." Mother said ashamed as she shook her head.

"Arianna?.." Justin's voice said sleepily.

Oh no. He's awake. Oh goodness no. I thought getting a lttle panicky. I quickly regained my composure.

I can and will protect him. I told myself.

* * *

Justin's POV

I got confused when I saw this elegantly dressed woman in a floor length dress. It was like the Renassance Era.

"Arianna, its forbidden." She said.

"Mother, I don't care." She said looking at me then turning back to her mom.

"I'm sorry, Arianna, trust me that what I'm about to do is for your own health, safety and sanity." Her mother told her.

Suddenly a man came in and headed for me. I tensed, scared. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!!" I shouted, anger began to replace my fear.

"Mother!! Don't hurt him!" Ari screamed.

Oh shit! I'm gonna die! I began to think.

Suddenly I felt like I had been lifted and thrown, but when I didn't hit the ground I began to get confused. I opened my eyes. Arianna had caght me in her arms.

"Get. The hell. Out of my house." Arianna growled, her blue eyes turned blood red.

"Arianna!" Her mother saaid shocked.

"You heard me. Out." Ari demanded.

Her mother was taken aback but she left and the man followed her.

Arianna put me down.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked confused.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	6. Give Your First Dance To Me

**A/N: Thanks for the review CullenGirl101. :) Okay here's the next chapter guys. It's MUCH longer than the last few I've been posting. Again, I need reviews to keep me going. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING AND ANYONE RELATED TO HIM.**

* * *

Arianna's POV

I then explained to him that I was to be queen of the entire realm of Saphemerubia.

He widdened his eyes then said, "Woah."

"Yeah." I said.

"So your entire family line has ruled Saphemerubia since the beginning?" He asked making sure he understood.

I nodded.

"Woah." He said again

I laughed a little. His shock was so funny.

"So what about me? We aren't gonna be able to be together, huh?" He asked.

"No. Not following the rules anyway." I said smirking.

He cocked his head to the side confused.

"We are going to break the rules. Shake them up a little." I said smiling mischieviously.

* * *

Justin's POV

I bit my lip. "Ohhh. Rebel side. I like it." I said smiling.

"Anything to make sure I can stay with you forever." She said smiling at me.

Forever. I liked the sound of that. Especially when it came out of her mouth.

"Hey since you're a princess have you ever had to go to a ball or anything?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. Not yet. I haven't even danced with anyone before." She said shaking her head a little.

I smiled. "Come on. I wanna take you somewhere back in my world."

She looked confused. That's a good thing. That means she'll be surprised. "Okay." She said.

She took me hand and we went outside. Then she put me on her back and we flew back.

Strangely, I didn't pass out this time. I actually got to experience the flight. We went through this place that looked like a rainbow tunnel. It was full of bright and dark neon colors.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"It's dimensional portal. It holds the passage way to every dimesion there is."

"You mean there's more?" I asked surprised.

She laughed. Then we approached an entrance that looked like space, with the stars and everything.

"Hold your breath." She ordered. I did as she said.

She sped up and went through and before I knew it we had landed in my backyard.

"Woah." I said.

She laughed and said, "You say that alot."

"You put me through shocking expriences alot." I said smiling.

She laughed for a bit then said, "Now what did you have to show me?"

I smiled. "Come on." I said taking her hand in mine.

I lead her to the very end of my backyard then let go of her hand. Then I climbed up and over the fence. "Come on. You can do it." I said.

She climbed over it and I caught her in my arms when she hopped down. I got lost in hers for a bit and smiled. She giggled and I came out of my trance. I set her down on the ground then took her hand again. I lead her through the woods that I had ran through to get away from those fans. We walked past thousands of trees and talked the whole time. She kept asking me what the surprise was and I continued to say stuff like 'no' and 'i cant tell you or it wouldn't be a surprize anymore' and 'you'll just have to wait and see'. Up ahead I saw the big bushes that meant the 'dead-end' of the path. I smiled when we reached them.

"This is it?" She asked confused.

"No. This..." I began, puttin my arms in the bushes to reveal a passage through them. "..is it."

* * *

Arianna's POV

I looked through the bushes and saw a beautiful lake and a small wooden bridge that lead to a gazebo. Flowers and vines decorated the gazebo in the most beautifully natural way.

I smiled. "It's so...beautiful."

He smiled and intertwined his fingers and mine. Then he lead me over the bridge and onto the gazebo. He bowed then said, "May I have the honor of giving the princess her first dance?".

I blushed and said, "You may, kind sir.".

He smiled and put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands around his neck.

"You know don't know how, right? To dance, I mean." I confessed.

"I'll teach you. Just follow what I do." He smiled

He began humming a tune so he could catch a rythmn to dance to.

I followed his lead and before I knew it, we were swaying back and forth in perfect harmony. We could've been misaken for professionals. It was a magical moment. All my worries began to fade away, and I wasn't afraid to pull him closer. He didn't seem to mind it either. I layed my head on his shoulder we continued to rock back and forth. I felt his lips touch the top of my head. I sighed happily, wishin this moment would never end.

But of course reality knocked itself back to me, and I remembered something I had to do as soon as possible. So I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I have to go. There are things that I must see to immediately." I said, holding back the tears that wanted so badly to flow.

He looked hurt. "Don't leave." He begged.

"I have to. And this time you can't come along." I said, now the tears were burning my eyes.

"But..." He started to argue as a tear drop rolled down his cheek. I put my fingers against his lips.

"Shh. I'll be back. I promise." I said, bringing my fingers from his lips to mine. I kissed them, then pressed them on his left wrist. I didn't remove my fingers until after I said, "Goodbye, love."

Then I flew into the air, leaving my darling Justin behind. And then I let the tears fall.

* * *

Justin's POV

I blinked my eyes and a few tears fell. When we were dancing, I had thought everything was perfect. Maybe...I was wrong.

I looked down at my wrist, where her fingers had touched them with her kiss. I was completely shocked and intrigued by what I saw.

Right where her fingers had pressed onto my skin was a small heart shaped tattoo. It wasn't filled in with color but instead was just an outline. The outline was twisting vines that created the heart shape and inside was a message. The font was to small to read. It just looked like lines.

_"The message the young lady has left you to read can not be seen by the naked eye..." _A voice whispered in my head.

I looked around me to see if anyone was there. I couldn't see a thing.

"Show yourself." I said getting scared.

_"You can not even dream to see, what you do not fully believe..." _The whisper voice said.

"Look, just come out. " I said still a little scared but beginning to get annoyed.

_"Before you can even attempt to see me, you must first trust me. You do not trust me at this moment, so you can not see me. But enough of future desires. Do you wish to see what the young lady's message is?..." _The whisper voice said.

"Yes. Can you help me?" I asked.

_"I can not give you the ability to read it, I can merely teach how to see. You, yourself must read it..." _The whisper voice said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

_"The message the young lady has left you can not.."_

I interrupted the whisper voice, "..be seen by the naked eye! I know you already said that." I was beginning to get aggravated.

_"Impatient, ignorant boy! Let me finish!.."_ It hissed.

"I'm sorry." I said shyly.

_"As I was saying, the message the young lady has left you can not be seen by the naked eye. It can only be seen by the heart..." _It whispered.

"I don't understand." I said honestly.

_"Your eyes are the only thing that is trying to see. Close your eyes..." _The voice whispered.

"But how does that?..." I started but it interrupted

_"Close your eyes..." _It whispered once more.

I obeyed this time.

_"Lay your fingers on the skin of which the message has been imprinted..."_

I moved my fingers up and down my skin until I felt the heart shape, then I stopped and stayed on that spot.

_"Good. Now look with your heart..."_

"I don't know how to do that, though." I said frowning.

_"Do you love her?..."_

I hesitated not knowing if I should trust the voice.

_"Well?..."_

I sighed then said, "Yes. I think I do.".

_"You must not think. You must know. Now do you love her? Don't listen to your mind. Your mind can be decieving. Listen instead to your heart, to your soul..."_

I let out a deep breath then pushed every useless thought out of my mind and tried to dig deeper.

_"Yes. That's it. Now do you love the princess Arianna Elizabeth Diamondaria?..."_

"Yes." I said.

_"Now open your eyes, the eyes of your heart. To do that you must only think of that love you have for the young lady..."_

I thought of every moment I had spent with Ari. I thought of her eyes, her voice, her smile. The way I could tell she cared for me. The way I could trust her with anything, knowing it would stay between us. I thought about the way she never let me get hurt, she was always there to catch me before I feel. I thought the way she looked at me, it was so different than the way everyone else did.

_"Your hearts are eyes are now opened. Now trace the imprint the princess has left on your skin.."_

I did as the voice told me. Suddenly, I saw the image of the heart tattoo in my head, and like a camera or computer I zoomed in. The letters became bigger, and I could now read and understand it.

It said:

_Justin, i'm sorry I had to leave. _

_It was urgent._

_Just understand that i will be back,_

_I swear I will._

_It's so soon but I believe that I love you._

_I'll be back as soon as I possibly can._

_with love, _

_A. E. Diamondaria_

I smiled then opened my eyes.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

The whisper lady didn't respond.

Suddenly I was hit with song inspiration. I ran back home as fast as I could to write it down before I forgot anything.

* * *

Arianna's POV

I walked through the castle walls and to the throne room.

"Father." I said as I entered.

"Arianna! My baby girl! Where have you been?" He asked running to hug me tightly.

I guess mother didn't tell him. I thought to myself.

"Father, I have been in the mortal realm." I replied truthfully. I never lied to my father. I loved him too much to even think of such a thing.

He gasped.

"Father, I have fallen in love. My heart has told me its true. Look, my element necklace is sparkling now." I said untucking my necklace from under my dress. He gently held the diamond shaped necklace carefully in his hand. The once dull colors were now bright and glittering.

"Why, this hasn't ever happened in our entire realm's history. Never has a being of immortality fallen in absolute true love with a person of mortal race. This is impossible! It can't be true." My father said astonished.

"But it is true. The necklace of elements never lies." I said smiling.

"That is very true. I guess I must let you see him. I can not fight fate. And I wouldn't dare displease the elements which made this place so we could escape harm." My father said gently letting my necklace fall back against my chest.

"Thank you ever so much, daddy!" I said hopping up and giving him a hug.

He laughed happily. "But do not bring him into this realm ever again, that is, assuming that is how you met this boy?" He guessed lifting an eyebrow.

"I promise not to bring him back here ever unless it is absolute necessary." I said, still happy that my father approved of my being with a mortal.

"Good. And don't let anyone find out about this until I explain it all first." He said.

"Yeah! Okay!" I said excitedly running toward the throne rooms doors so I could get out of Saphemerubia and back to Justin.

"And Arianna!" My father called, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn to face him again.

"Yes, father?"

"Don't leave until morning. Go to your room and get a good sleep. In the morning, I will have more to talk to you about. And if you still want my willing approval, you will not disobey anything I have just told you." He said looking at me seriously.

"Yes, father." I sighed.

Then I obediently headed up many flights of stairs and into my bedroom. I crawled into my bed and tucked myself in and closed my eyes. I fell into a slumber with images of Justin in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on this one?**


	7. Never Let You Go

**A/N: Hey, you guys! Sorry it took so long to update, school is getting in the way of writing time. :/ I wanna thank all the new readers for checking it out and I also wanna thank the people who reviewed. Reviews are the thing that keep me writing, so keep 'em comin lol. Anyway here's the new chapter. Hope ya like it! :) Oh and the song is Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber and it's not out yet. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYTHING AND ANYONE RELATED TO HIM. NOR DO I OWN THE IDEA OF ANY MYTHICAL CREATURE. **

* * *

Justin's POV

I began to strum to the melody I had hummed earlier when I danced with Arianna.

I just started singing what I was feeling.

_"oohhh noo, ohh noo, ohhh  
they say that hate has been sent  
so let loose the talk of love  
before they outlaw the kiss  
baby, give me one last hug_

there's a dream  
that i've been chasing  
want so badly for it to be reality  
and when you hold my hand  
then I understand  
that it's meant to be

cause, baby, when you're with me  
it's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cause when I stare in your eyes  
it couldn't be better

so let the music blast  
we gon' do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they don't matter at all  
cause this life's too long  
and this love's too strong  
so, baby, no for sho'  
i'll never let you go.."

I smiled after I sang those lyrics. They were great. I quickly wrote them down. Then I started playin again and tried to get back to thinkin of more words.

"I got my favorite girl  
not feelin' no pain, no fear  
(no pain, no fear)  
oh no, don't have a care in the world  
why would I when you are here  
there's a moment i've been chasin  
and I finally caught it out on this floor

baby, there's no hesitation,  
no reservation by taking a chance and more  
ohh noo, because

it's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cause when I stare in your eyes  
it couldnt be better  
(I dont want to go, no no no)  
so let the music blast  
we gon' do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they don't matter at all  
cause this life's too long  
and this love's too strong  
so, baby, no for sho'  
i'll never let you go

it's like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cause when I stare in your eyes  
it couldn't be better  
(I dont want you to go, no, no, so)"

I smiled and excitedly wrote those down too. Then went back to business.

"take my hand, lets just dance  
watch my feet, follow me  
don't be scared, girl, i'm here  
if you didn't know, this is loooovee

(so let the music blast)  
(we gon' do our dance)  
(praise the doubters on)  
(they don't matter at all)  
(cause this life's too long)  
(and this love's too strong)  
(so, baby, no for sho')  
(i'll never let you go)

i'll never let you go, gooooo  
i'll never let you go,

(oh yeah, oh yeah)

ohhhh

i'll never let you go,  
ohh no, ohh noo, ohhh

i'll never let you go"

After I wrote those down too, I smiled. I wrote 'Never Let You Go' at the top of the page.

"Justin! Go to bed!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

I closed my lyric book and hid it under my mattress as always. Then I took off my shirt and pants and tucked myself in. I always slept in boxers, except for when girls were around. I laid my head back against my pillow and closed my eyes. Images of Arianna appeared in my head. I ended up dreaming about her that night.

* * *

Arianna's POV

I woke up at exactly 6:00 in the morning. I sat up in my bed and stretched out my arms.

"Miss Diamondaria, his majesty would like to speak with as soon as you are dressed and ready." My favorite maid, Savannah, told me.

I smiled and said, "Savannah, you know that you don't have to talk to me like that." There was a reason she was my favorite maid, it was because she was also my best friend. It, of course, was a friendship we have had to hide since the beginning because of who I am.

She smiled back and hugged me, her small wings fluttered happily with excitement. I did mention she was a faerie right?

"I missed you so much!" She said pulling away.

"I missed you too, Savvy." I smiled at her.

"So I hear there's a forbidden love that you're caught in. Who is the boy? What does he look like? Is his personality so incredibly perfect? " Savvy asked, her questions almost running into each other because she said them so fast.

"One question at a time." I said laughing.

"Okay. What does he look like?" She asked smiling.

I got a piece of paper and a small paint brush.

"Oh yay! You're gonna paint him! You paint so perfectly! Paint him in life-like form not cartoon please?" She begged.

I laughed and began painting Justin. Starting with his beautiful, blonde hair and his gorgeous, hazel eyes. Then I painted his full, lucious lips. When I finally painted him entirely, I looked at it and only half-smiled. Because even though it looked almost exactly like him, it wasn't really him.

"He. Is. So. Incredibly. Good-looking." Savvy said in awe of the picture I painted of him.

"Yeah. He is." I agreed, picturing him in my head.

"What's his name?" Savannah asked.

"Justin. Justin Bieber." I said.

She smiled and said, "I like it". Then she asked, "So what is he like?".

"He is humorous." I began saying each thing one by one, knowing my best friend would want to state her opinion on each thing.

"That's always a good quality." She nodded smiling.

"He is strong-willed." I said.

"Oh that's good. That means he'll do everything he can to keep you."

I smiled at the thought and then continued, "He's sympathetic to how I feel."

"That's good too." Savvy nodded.

"He's a great listener, and he always tries his best to understand." I said.

"Again, a good thing." Savvy smiled.

"Caring." I said.

"Aww. That's good." She smiled.

"He's humble even though he is a famous singer in the mortal world."

"A singer. That's really good. How is his voice?" She asked curiously.

"It's perfect." I sighed.

She smiled at my happiness.

"Oh! And he's romantic in the most amazing way. He surprises me with some of the things he does." I told her smiling.

"Oh really? What has he done?" She asked.

"Well he took me to the place hidden in the forest in his world. He lead me through these bushes and to a beautiful lake with a gazebo. And he danced with me. It was my first dance ever. And it was so utterly perfect." I smiled at the memory.

"He sounds flawless." Savvy sighed.

"Oh! i better start getting ready!" I remembered my duty.

I got dressed and Savvy helped me fix my hair. Once I was all ready, I walked down the stairs and into the throne room.

"My darling, you look lovely." My father complemented me.

"Thank you, father." I said curtsying as a joke.

He walked up to me and said, "Now, I'm letting you be with this boy but you must follow the rules I gave you yesterday."

"Yes, I know." I nodded.

"You must also not get into any sexual activities until after I meet him and approve him." Father told me.

I nodded and said, "Yes, of course."

He looked me in the eyes and he let a tear fall from his own. He kissed my forehead then said, "You take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you. In fact, if it were up to me, I wouldn't be allowing you to go back into the human world. But it is not up to me, it's up to the decisions and rulings of Fate and the Elements of which this world was made by. So just protect yourself. Don't trust everyone you meet, keep careful judgement. And when the you feel the Elements and Fate telling you it's time for me to meet the boy, you come back. I will be waiting with open-arms for you and an open-mind for him. I love you, Arianna Elizabeth Diamondaria."

He smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you too, father."

He nodded his approval for me to leave then.

So I smiled and ran out of the castle then flew back to my love.

* * *

Justin's POV

I think I was in the state of dreaming that is right between sleeping soundly and waking up. How do I guess this? Because right when Ari whispered Justin in my ear in the dream, I swear, I actually felt and heard it.

I opened my eyes to see Arianna right beside my bed. I smiled.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I said looking into those blue eyes.

She smiled.

"So what did you have to do?" I asked curiously.

"I had to tell my dad about you." She said.

I sat up fast and gulped and asked, "Your dad's the..king, huh?"

"Well duh." She laughed.

"So...wh-what did he say?" I asked her.

"He said it was fine." She told me.

"Really?" I asked, astonished by this considering how her mother had reacted.

"Yeah. My father is a kind-hearted person." She smiled.

I sighed in relief.

Then we just got lost in each others eyes. I felt that little knowing sense telling me that how much love I felt for her, was how much she was feeling too. Suddenly my brain knocked me back into reality, reminding me of something I almost forgot. I got up and went to my closet and put on pants and grabbed my guitar, not worrying about putting on a shirt.

She was sitting on my bed, like kidnergartener would sit when the teacher his talking. Or sorta like when a person does yoga and they sit in that certain way on a mat. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was playing with her thumbs. She looked up at me and smiled curiously. I went and sat by her and got myself positioned right so I could play my guitar. I started strumming.

"That's the tune you were humming when we danced." She recalled.

I nodded and said, "Yep. I wrote you a song after you left."

She smiled and looked at me with loving eyes.

I began singing and playing it for her. When I finished I looked up to see her glowing with happiness.

"I love it, Justin." She said hugging me.

"Your welcome." I blushed. I was happy that she liked it.

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I got up and put my guitar back in the closet.

When I came to sit back down by her, she picked up the arm she had let the message on. I wanted to question her but I decided not to, since I didn't even know a thing about her world and her things. She brought my wrist to her mouth and I got butterflies. She just simply breathed on it, and the mark disappeared.

"Did you ever read?" She asked putting my hand down.

"Yeah." I said, not sure if I should mention the whisper lady.

"I had hoped you would." She smiled happily.

I smiled back. And the rest of the day was spent with just looks in each others eyes, snuggling close, and talks of love. Some might have found that boring, but I found it to be something very magical.

* * *

Arianna's POV

As Justin fell into a peaceful slumber, I covered him up with his blanket. I smiled down at him. Today had been one of the best days of my life. Just us, together, having a pure romantic time together. Nothing could ruin this day...

..or so I thought. I looked outside to see the dark sky grow stormy. Right away, I knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: So...? Review please?!**


End file.
